Bacon and Rum
by FickleArtist
Summary: Who cooks bacon at three in the morning while intoxicated? Seriously how is that safe?


Why did the apartment smell like bacon? Waking up with his face on his textbook, the teen wondered how he'd been able to sleep all night hunched at his desk with the desk lamp pointed right at his face. That wasn't normal. What was even weirder was that his roommate was cooking breakfast on a weekend when she would normally be sleeping off a hangover. Shutting his book the brunette, buck toothed boy made his way to the kitchen of the small apartment to investigate. There wasn't much to the apartment, two bedrooms that were across the hall from each other, a living room, and a kitchen. Stumbling over something left in the living room he heard his roommate singing something while listening to the radio. Whatever she was singing was totally different from what the station was playing.

The redhead was completely oblivious to her roommate now seated at the bar. She continued to sing and dance around the kitchen which was entertaining to watch considering she was dancing along to an upbeat song on the radio but the song she was singing was much slower. Still waking up, Timmy Turner crossed his arms on the bar and rested his head on them. It wasn't until his roommate stumbled and nearly knocked a pan of hot grease onto herself that he realized something wasn't right. Then the clock on the stove caught his eye, 3:13 AM. It was 3:13 in the morning. Well that explained a lot of things, except why his drunk roommate was cooking bacon.

"Hey Vicky?"

Turning around to face him, Vicky's eyes didn't really focus but she seemed to recognize him. "Twerp."

"Why the hell are you cooking bacon?"

"That's a stupid question."

"No, stupid is trying to cook bacon at three in the morning while intoxicated."

"Ain't drunk." The slight slur begged to differ. Once she started slurring her words, even a little, she was past her limit.

"How about I finish cooking and you go lay on the couch?"

Timmy wasn't really asking it was more of a polite way of phrasing things so that drunk Vicky didn't get violent and defensive and would actually listen. He more or less dragged her to the couch and made her sit on it before returning to the kitchen. The bacon in the pan was pretty burnt so he just turned off the burner, set the pan on a different burner, and saw that his roommate was no longer on the couch. Somehow she managed to walk pretty well when drunk and was fairly mobile. More than once he'd gotten a call from one of her friends that she'd disappeared from a club or party and had to go find her. Most of the time she found her way back to the apartment, every other time he managed to find her and bring her home. Sighing he began the always fun search for her keys and ID. For some reason she enjoyed putting them in random places when she came home drunk and since she always made him look for them anyway, he figured he would just look now. This time he found them in the ice maker.

With a sigh he turned off the radio.

"I was listening to that!"

On the other side of the bar Vicky had her arms crossed with a bottle of rum in one hand. How the hell did she sneak that back to her room without him noticing? Wait, had that been what tripped him in the living room?

"Vicky," he spoke to her like she was a toddler who'd gotten a hold of a knife, "give me the bottle. You don't need to be drinking anymore tonight."

"No it's mine!" She clutched the bottle to her chest. Did she really have to act like a child when she drank so much?

Walking around the bar to face her with every intention of taking the bottle from her, he couldn't help but stare at what he saw. Truth be told the redhead was pretty gorgeous. Over the past two years he'd tried not to gawk when she ran around with hardly any clothes on but it was difficult. She'd changed out of the dress she'd been in, in favor of her favorite top. A low cut, short, pinstripe vest over a plain white t-shirt that offered a teasing glimpse of her flat stomach. The only other thing she was wearing was a pair of plain black men's boxers she'd bought for the hell of it. Her hair was down and a mess. Mentally slapping himself, Timmy tried to focus on the task at hand.

"You can drink some of it tomorrow, now it's time for bed."

A wicked smile crossed her face. Shit.

"Only if you sleep with me."

"Vicky I'm not a damn teddy bear."

Before he could react her arms were around his neck, cold bottle pressed against his back, and her mouth by his ear.

"Can't fuck a teddy bear Twerp."

He pushed her off of him and felt his face heat up. It caught her off guard and she nearly fell onto the floor, which pissed her off. Glaring at him she slammed the bottle onto the coffee table. The redhead raised her fists to hit him but he was able to grab them before she landed any blows. Cursing, Vicky struggled to get out of his grip so she could hit him. Timmy tried to back her into the hallway so he could shove her into her room and then lock himself in his own. He got her a step or two into the hall before a sudden burst of drunken strength caught him off guard and ended up with him falling over the arm of the couch, dragging his roommate with him.

There were no words for how awkward the situation was at that second. Nineteen year old Timmy Turner was on his back with his legs hanging over the arm of the couch with his ex-babysitter on top of him. Vicky yanked her hands free and repositioned herself so she was sitting on his stomach with her legs on either side of him. When he tried to sit up, he was pushed back down and pinned. By pinned he meant that Vicky was laying on top of him with her arms crossed on his chest, smiling like a Cheshire Cat. Oh and somehow one of his arms had been pinned underneath him. Feeling her pressed up against him, having her so close, it was making his head spin. The hormonal teenage side of him was quickly pushing his normal self out of the way.

"Get off me."

"No."

"Dammit Vicky I said get the hell off!"

Timmy tried to push her off with his free arm but she just held it to his chest and laid on it. Unless he rolled them both off the couch, probably injuring them both in the process, there wasn't much he could do beside try to talk her into getting off. Unfortunately she was never one to let a perfectly good opportunity go to waste, even if she was wasted.

"I think you need to loosen up a bit."

"That's hard to do when you've got me pinned."

Careful to keep his arm pinned between them, she reached over to the table and waved the bottle in front of him. "Not when booze is involved."

"I'm not old enough to drink you idiot."

His comment earned him a cold bottle to the side of his neck. Giggling, Vicky took a sip from the bottle but didn't swallow it. Instead she pressed her lips to his, forced his mouth open with her tongue, and got some of the rum in his mouth. While he was coughing she took another sip and did it again. It was only when he went into a coughing fit that she let him sit up. She kept her seat on his middle so he couldn't do much more than prop himself up on his elbows. As he cleared his airway Vicky drank a bit from the bottle.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Just helping you loosen up."

Thoroughly annoyed by how she was acting, Timmy snatched the bottle from her before she could drink anymore.

"Give it back Twerp!"

"No, you've already had too much."

"No I want to fucking finish it!"

Sighing, he looked at the bottle. There wasn't much left but he could have sworn it had been over half full the day before. He had two choices, let her finish it or try to get to the sink and pour it out. As drunk as she was there was no way he'd let her have anymore but he doubted he'd get to the sink without at least breaking the bottle. So that left the third option that he wasn't too thrilled with. Using his free hand to stop her from taking the bottle back, Timmy took a huge gulp. It burned his throat on the way down but it wasn't that bad. The redhead seemed too shocked at seeing him drink to try to get it back. By no means was he the kind of person who followed the law to a 't' but he preferred not drinking until he was legally able just to avoid tickets and such. Yet here he was draining his roommate's bottle of rum.

He chugged the last bit and set the bottle on the floor. Vicky was glaring at him with her arms crossed. Having never had any alcohol before, the teen quickly started to feel sick to his stomach.

"That was mine brat."

"Shut up, you're the one who decided to give me alcohol to loosen up…Uh, my head."

"Such a light weight."

Lying on his back, he put his arms over his eyes and groaned. His thoughts were getting really fuzzy.

"At least you'll loosen up some."

"Unless I puke on you first."

"Don't be so dramatic, you didn't have that much."

If they kept this up they'd end up arguing. For a few minutes he just laid there, and he had to admit that she was right. Even though he hadn't had a lot to drink, he was already loosening up. And he did not like where his thoughts were going. They needed to go to their own rooms and sleep this off, but how was he supposed to get her to listen?

Something tickled his forearm as the cushion sank on either side of his head. When he moved his arms he saw Vicky's face above his own. Had her eyes always been that dark? There was a strange look on her face that he couldn't figure out. Then she was kissing him. It wasn't like before, this time she was almost hesitant. Her lips were soft and warm. Without giving it much thought he kissed her back.

Now Timmy hadn't been with many girls in his life. There had been a short relationship with Tootie his sophomore year of high school and there was that girl he met his first week of college. She'd dumped him a couple of weeks later after an ugly fight with the redhead. Then there was Vicky who wasn't really a 'relationship' type of person, she'd had her fair share of flings though. And that was why he kissed her a bit timidly, because he probably paled in comparison. Wait, since when did he care about things like that?

The longer they kissed the less timid he was. He could feel her smirk against his lips.

Pulling back, she looked down at him, "knew you had the hots for me Twerp."

A hundred protests came to mind but what ended up coming out of his mouth surprised him, "can you blame me?"

Her smirk gave way to shock and then to a small smile. What the hell, was she blushing?

"Good answer."

She kissed him again and it didn't take long for it to turn into a fierce, passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist to pull her against him. When they finally broke apart for air Vicky tugged his hair back which caused him to yelp. He felt her smirk against his skin as she kissed his neck. Meanwhile his hands were roaming up her body to slip under the hem of her shirt.

"Don't be shy Twerp." The redhead teased, giving him a quick nip before pushing his shirt up.

Sitting up so he could remove his shirt the pink eyed woman took a moment to look at him. Her little twerp wasn't the scrawny brat she remembered; now he had some muscle. Curious, she slowly moved her hands up his abdomen to his chest and stopped at his shoulders. Kid was more built than he let on. She couldn't help but let her fingertips lightly brush over his skin again, enjoying the sight and feel of him shivering at her touch. A mischievous smile crossed her face when she saw the lustful look in his eyes.

As much as she wanted to take control, to do what she knew would make them both feel good, that look in his eyes made her hold back. Well, maybe not for long if he didn't make a move instead of simply starring at her. Though she had to admit she liked having his full attention and knowing she was the only thing he was thinking about. However she was an impatient person, so Vicky settled for a compromise between taking control and giving her twerp a chance to act. Teasingly slow she unbuttoned her vest, allowing it to hang open once she was done. That finally got a reaction from the brunette.

He sat up, careful to keep her in his lap. It was cute how hesitant he was being. Their lips reconnected in a lazy kiss as his hands once again found themselves on her hips. Not that they stayed there, once again his hands were under her shirt which was quickly discarded. Now it was his turn to stare. The goofy grin that spread across his face caught her off guard, kid really was a lightweight.

"Wow."

Arching an eyebrow the redhead waited for some a follow up statement but what she got was far better. A pair of lips started kissing down from her jaw line to her neck, over her collarbone, and stopped after pressing a kiss over her heart. To the older woman's embarrassment she let out a quiet moan which caused her roommate to chuckle.

Ignoring her glare, the teen gave her a peck on the lips. Never one to let anyone get away with laughing at her, Vicky gave him a few nips on the neck before biting him not so gently on the shoulder. Each nip made his breath hitch but the bite earned a moan. And that was what she'd been waiting for, to hear him enjoying himself.

Face buried in the nape of his neck, the redhead began to move her hips. Every noise that the brunette made was music to her ears. One hand tugged his hair so she could get to his neck better, nipping and biting at the sensitive flesh, while the other felt over the front of his jeans. She purred when he practically whimpered at her touch. Loving the feel of his hands making their way up her thighs, pushing up the legs of the boxers she was wearing.

Suddenly she found herself pressed against the couch with his mouth on her's and one of his legs between her's. Moaning the redhead pulled him against her only to be disappointed when he pulled away.

Trying to catch his breath, Timmy could barely get the word out, "fuck."

Smirking, the woman leaned up so she could whisper in his ear, "if you insist."

For about thirty seconds the pair starred at each other then the brunette pulled his roommate up and dragged her to his room. Once inside he gently pushed her onto the bed, removed his jeans as she removed her bra, and they picked up where they'd left off. An uncharacteristically sly grin from him sent shivers up her spine. Leaning down so their lips were nearly touching while his fingers slid under the elastic of her boxers, his blue eyes met her pink ones as he muttered, "this time, I'm in charge."


End file.
